dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cuber
|names = キュバー |appearances = Dragon Ball: The Great War Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon |nicknames = |species = Saiyan |gender = Male |birthplace = Vegeta |birth = 728 Age |death = |birth power level = 167 |max power level = |pronouns = |height = 119 cm / 3'11" (737 Age) |weight = |hair = Black |eye = Black |organizations = Frieza Army (731– ) |rank = Super Elite Class Saiyan Frieza Army soldier (731–737 Age) |vehicle = |family = Dogom (''father) Aubere (mother) Kailon (brother) Chaiva (teammate) Ocra (mentor) |voice actor = Adult: :English: Gray G. Haddock :Japanese: Tomokazu Sugita }} Cuber (キュバー) is a Super Elite Class Saiyan who is the son of the Saiyan Dogom. He is the main character of Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series. His name is a pun on the word "cucumber". Personality Like all Saiyans, Cuber enjoys fighting. However, for a Saiyan, Cuber is quite calm and reserved, and is not above assessing situations before approaching them, whereas many other Saiyans would rush ahead to fight without second thoughts. Cuber does not care to boast and initially, he is very unsure of his own abilities; this, however, only encourages him to improve himself through additional self-training. Since his successful mission of killing Tenrin, Cuber has become much more confident while maintaining his modesty. Although mild by Saiyan standards in terms of his personality, Cuber is not above taunting his enemies, such as mocking the Venators for being weak and boasting to Zarbon through a that both his elite team and Chukberry were killed. Cuber cares deeply for his father, Dogom, his friend, Chaiva, and his brother, Kailon. Even when he just meets Kailon, Cuber is immediately protective of his younger brother and goes to great lengths to ensure Kailon's safety. Biography ''The Great War'' During a montage section in the seventh chapter of this story, Dogom and Aubere are seen holding their newborn baby boy. This boy is Cuber. Near the beginning of the eleventh chapter, Aubere is seen watching her husband Dogom train with their young son, Cuber. Since Cuber is so young, Dogom is not training him very hard. Near the end of this chapter, during a montage scene, Aubere was shown holding her newborn baby boy, Kailon, while standing next to Dogom. Cuber is shown to be with them in that scene. ''The Mrovian Series'' Genocide Escape saga Several months before the , Cuber, Chaiva, and several other Saiyan children are assigned to destroy the capital of another alien civilization in order to force the aliens to surrender to . Cuber, Chaiva, and the other Saiyan children are able to defeat the opposing forces with ease, until they approach the capital, which is guarded by several giant warships with relativistic kinetic kill cannons. Only Cuber and Chaiva are able to narrowly dodge the warships' assault, until Cuber accidentally flies into Chaiva's Aurora Bomb, incapacitating him. In her moment of disbelief, the last warship strikes Chaiva with its main gun, knocking her out as well. This prompts Ocra to finish the mission for the Saiyan children. After the mission, Ocra scolds Cuber and Chaiva for their failure, due to the lack of teamwork, and then begins training them to fight together, using a pair of as opponents. Once again, due to their lack of teamwork, both Chaiva and Cuber fail to defeat the Saibamen. Cuber then steals a Saibaman seed in order to use it to train himself. After a few weeks of training, Cuber accidentally kills his Saibaman with a Stun Bolt to the eye. The following day, Cuber, Chaiva, Priyep, Sheliv, and Tinpern are assigned to assassinate and bring back the head of the Space-badger crime lord Tenrin. Priyep and his gang fly off to find Tenrin, while Cuber and Chaiva stay together. After Cuber and Chaiva arrive at a quiet city, about a dozen of Tenrin's men attack them. While the saiyans hold their own for a time and are able to kill or knock out a few of their adversaries due to being stronger, the Space-badgers overwhelm and incapacitate the children, leaving Cuber for dead and capturing Chaiva in order to enslave her to Tenrin. When Cuber wakes, he interrogates one of the defeated but alive Space-badgers, demanding the location of Chaiva, and then receives his answer after incinerating the Space-badger's communicator and ear. Upon arriving at Tenrin's hideout, Cuber kills each of Tenrin's guards until he finds the crime lord himself and a brutally-beaten Chaiva. Cuber and Tenrin fight, with Tenrin gaining upper hand after several seconds. Once he powers up fully, however, Cuber reverses the fight in his own favor and then ends it with a Save the head; dispose of the rest attack, leaving only Tenrin's severed head. After completing the mission, Cuber unshackles Chaiva and brings both her and Tenrin's head back to the Saiyans' . Cuber puts Chaiva in her pod and sends her back to Planet Vegeta, but before he can get into his own pod, Priyep and his gang stop him and demand Cuber hand Tenrin's head over. When Cuber refuses, Priyep beats Cuber to near-death, takes Tenrin's head, and returns to Planet Vegeta. After she recovers, Chaiva returns to Planet Frieza 184 and retrieves Cuber. Once Cuber is recovered, he and Chaiva have a sparring match that ends in Chaiva's victory. Chaiva then invites Cuber for the two of them to go on missions that have been assigned to other soldiers of Frieza's army. Cuber agrees and the two of them depart for the planet Vestige the next day. When Cuber and Chaiva arrive, the Venators are engaged in a planetary civil war. They find the highest power levels and kill Renis, Shworameh, Yiriskurm, Nyayi, and Yiburu before leaving the planet. In orbit, Chaiva fires an Aurora Bomb that incinerates Vestige's entire surface. Cuber and Chaiva continue to claim planets for Frieza's empire before the emperor's assigned soldiers arrive at their respective targets. The pair is eventually and once again assigned alongside Priyep and his gang on another mission, this time, to quell a rebellion on Planet Frieza 114. Only moments after Cuber and Chaiva end the insurrection, Ocra calls the two to leave the 114 to a specified faraway planet and to turn off their scouters, informing them that Frieza has turned on the Saiyans and that they must find Cuber's younger brother, Kailon, who was born with an abnormally high power level, even for a Saiyan. Obeying Ocra's orders, Chaiva contacts the other three Saiyans on the planet, and all of the Saiyan children escape. When the Saiyans arrive on the destination planet, they discover that Cuber forgot to turn off his scouter. Priyep, Sheliv, and Tinpern immediately turn on Cuber and Chaiva. The ensuing fight results in the destruction of the Saiyans' attack balls and Cuber and Chaiva split off from the others. Once they are a safe distance away from the other Saiyans, Cuber and Chaiva are approached by none other than Kailon, who found them using his scouter. Upon meeting Cuber, Kailon mistakes his older brother for Dogom himself, due to the older Saiyan child's resemblance to their father. Chaiva encourages the two to spar in order to gauge Kailon's strength. The toddler proves to be fairly strong for his age, but is still weaker than the older Saiyan children. A few days later, Clen, Ayato, and Ryugon arrive on the planet. Clen is the first to go after Cuber, Chaiva, and Kailon, who are hiding in a forest, intending to ambush their enemies and catch them off-guard. Clen, however, is aware of the Saiyans' location via his scouter and evades their energy wave volleys. Before Clen can do anything else, Ayato fires an energy wave volley of his own from above, scattering those below. Cuber and Chaiva remain together and face Ayato, who proves to be stronger than the Saiyans individually, but struggles to fight both at once. Ayato is able to incapacitate Cuber to isolate Chaiva for himself, and then taunts Chaiva with the news that he was the one who murdered Ocra. Despite Chaiva's anger, Ayato is still able to gain the upper hand. Just as the enemy is about to finish Chaiva off with a Full Power Energy Wave Volley, Cuber detonates Ayato's own attack in front of his face with a Stun Bolt, weakening the alien tremendously. With the support of Cuber, Chaiva is then able to overpower Ayato and shatter his skull with an Unyielding Haymaker. Moments after Ayato's death, Kailon, chased by Clen, returns to Cuber and Chaiva. The children flee into the nearest set of trees that have not been burned down, with Clen taking his time pursuing them. With little choice, Chaiva cuts off Kailon's tail and creates a , transforming herself and Cuber into . However, Clen hides among the trees and successfully removes the Great Apes' tails without sustaining any damage himself. Before Clen can finish off the Saiyan children, Kailon unleashes his full power and shatters the raptor's skull with a Saiyan Bolide attack. Cuber, carrying the sleeping Kailon, and Chaiva then make their way to the space pods of the Planet Trade Organization soldiers, but are stopped in their tracks within several minutes by none other than Priyep and Sheliv. Chaiva fights Priyep, while Cuber fights Sheliv. In the middle of Cuber's fight with Sheliv, Kailon wakes and attempts to help his brother. Before Cuber can stop Sheliv from attacking Kailon, Priyep grabs Cuber from behind. Cuber is able to break free of Priyep's grip by biting his fingers, and then returns to help Kailon, who is losing to Sheliv. Cuber stops Sheliv's assault by grabbing her by the throat, and then having Kailon kill her with a Shoenken. After Sheliv's death, Cuber assists Chaiva in fighting Priyep, who eventually weakens enough to be defeated by the Flawless Synergy team attack that sends him into space. Priyep, however, returns and attacks Cuber and Chaiva with his Final Defiant Cannon, prompting them to respond with a Fusion Cyclone and Great Ape's Roar, respectively. The combined power of Cuber's and Chaiva's energy beams overpower Priyep's and vaporize the opposing Saiyan. The three Saiyans continue their way to the Attack Balls, but are stopped by Buto. Before Buto can kill them, however, Dogom arrives to fight Buto and orders the Saiyan children to find his space pod and wait for him. After Dogom kills Buto, he meets up with the Saiyan children, and then the four Saiyans leave the planet to find another. On the new temporary planet, Dogom spars with Kailon to gauge his power and is impressed. However, Chukberry, who had been pursuing Dogom for many months, arrives. Knowing that they had no hope of defeating Chukberry, Dogom orders the children to escape the planet and telekinetically throws them to their space pods. Dogom does his best to hold off Chukberry, who manages to destroy the children's space pods as they try to escape. On his dying breath, Dogom uses his Kyukyoku no Kamu Sho self-sacrificing technique on Chukberry, but does not do enough damage to cause any substantial injuries. The alien finds the Saiyan children, who survived being shot down, and to entertain himself, he decides to give the Saiyans two chances to try to kill him. He effortlessly survives the trio's most powerful energy wave attacks, but Cuber is then able to kill Chukberry by burning a hole through his eye. With Cuber and Chaiva taking Dogom's space pod and Chaiva taking Chukberry's, the Saiyan children leave the planet in order to continue their survival. Nitro saga Five and a half months after Dogom's death, Cuber, Chaiva, and Kailon continue to journey from planet to planet, training to become stronger in hopes that one day they will be able to avenge their species. Chaiva continues to stay ahead of Cuber and has not lost a single sparring match against him. The Saiyans land on Planet Nitro 297, having unknowingly entered the territory of Nitro, 's younger brother, due to the fact that the computers of the children's' , disconnected from the database, were outdated. In a desperate attempt to hide any traces of their presence, the Saiyans wipe out all of the Planet Trade Organization soldiers on the planet, but Nitro, along with some of his strongest warriors, arrive before the Saiyans can escape. Nitro offers to have the Saiyans join him and resorts to ordering Nukket to brutally beat Cuber in order to convince them to take his preposition. This, however, angers Kailon, who transforms into his Proto-Super Saiyan state for the first time. With his newfound power, Kailon proceeds to slaughter Nitro's warriors, while Chaiva flies Cuber to his space pod, promising to get Kailon after the toddler kills their enemies and reunite at the destination planet. Ravenous saga ''Cold Vengeance'' ''Heart of the Dragon'' Powers and abilities |-|Techniques= Offensive Energy *'Brain Surgeon' – Cuber front-kicks the opponent in the eye with his right foot, and then shoots a blue-white energy wave out of his foot into the eye socket *'Double Cyclone Burst' – After being forced into a forward flip away from his opponent, while upside down, Cuber fires a pair of translucent blue ki bolts, each out of an outstretched palm. *'Eruption' – A blue-white that is initiated in a similar manner to *'Explosive Shine' – A blue-white, short-range that pushes the opponent away. **[[Explosive Shine#Cuber|'Grounded Explosive Shine']] – Cuber grabs his opponent by the throat, uses both his hands to lift the opponent above his head, slams the opponent into the ground, shoots the opponent with a barrage of Stun Bolts, and then finishes off with an Explosive Shine. *'Fusion Cyclone' – A very powerful fired out of Cuber’s right palm with an intense orange-white glow * – The most basic form of energy attack, fired as a bolt or sphere from the palm – Cuber's basic ki blasts are blue-white in color * – A massive blue-white energy beam fired from the mouth – only used in the transformation *'Planet Drill' – A very powerful blue-white energy beam fired from both index fingers of interlocked hands *'Save the head; dispose of the rest' – After incapacitating his opponent with the Escape Velocity attack, Cuber flies up to his opponents body, grabs his opponent by the hair with his left hand, lifts the opponent's body up, presses his right palm against the opponent's back, and then from his right palm, Cuber unleashes a green-white energy wave, incinerating the opponent's entire body, leaving only the head. *'Stun Bolt' – A blue-white energy beam fired from two fingers (index and middle) on the right hand, with the hand in the shape of a gun – typically fired in barrages Physical *'Escape Velocity' – A very powerful flashkick that vertically launches the opponent *'Face Crusher' – Cuber first does a double foot stomp on the ground next to his opponent, using the impact to blast him/her/it away. As the opponent is flying, Cuber hits him/her/it with a right aerial reverse roundhouse kick, and then finishes off with an aerial right overhand to the head. *'Flawless Synergy' – In one swift sequence, Cuber grabs the enemy by the collar, Chaiva reverse-roundhouse kicks the enemy in the back, the enemy breaks Cuber's grip only to have Chaiva push his face into the ground, Cuber flashkicks the enemy over Chaiva's head, Chaiva catches the enemy by the ankle and back-kicks him to Cuber, Cuber hits the enemy with an Explosive Shine followed by another flashkick that sends the enemy further past Chaiva, and then Chaiva sends the enemy into outer space with an Ending Knee. *'Lightning Stomp' – A double foot stomp with plasma arcs surrounding Cuber's legs *'Lightspeed Dart' – An exceedingly fast shoulder-tackle of which Cuber glows blue-white, surrounded by a thin layer of orange *'Saiyan Bolide' – Cuber charges his aura around his body, and then impacts the opponent with his head. **'Disrespectful Bolide' – After launching his opponent over a cliff, Cuber jumps onto the opponent with his left leg that is covered in blue-white ki. *'Unyielding Haymaker' – An incredibly powerful straight with the right fist, whilst the entire arm glows orange-white **'Imminent Evisceration' – First, Chaiva roundhouse kicks the opponent away and then charges up a Volcano Slam. As the opponent is flying, Cuber jumps to the other side of him/her/it and punches the opponent with an Unyielding Haymaker back to Chaiva, who subsequently brings her leg down through the enemy's torso. Support * – A blue shield made of ki that can block most attacks *' ' – The ability to use ki to fly * – A white energy sphere that serves as a makeshift full moon, enabling the Great Ape transformation without the presence of an actual full moon * }} |-|Forms and Transformations= *' ' – A giant, gorilla-like form that is ten times as powerful Cuber's normal state – as a Saiyan with a tail, Cuber can achieve this form ** * * * }} |-|Passive Abilities= *'Durability' – Far beyond the capabilities of most living organisms *'Speed' – Far beyond the capabilities of most living organisms *'Strength' – Far beyond the capabilities of most living organisms *' ' – The ability to achieve massive boosts in strength, durability, speed, and reaction times after recovering from being beaten to near-death Trivia Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Canon Respecting Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters with Tails Category:Transformation Users Category:Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon